1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement with a coil forming and conveying system for wire and/or light-section steel, particularly with high coil weights of up to 5 t. The arrangement includes one or more supplying conveying units and a coil forming and transfer station each following the one or more conveying units. The coil forming and transfer stations include means for conveying wire coils to an unloading station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arrangements for receiving and for conveying wire coils formed in a coil forming chamber are known from patents DE-C2-29 34 439 and DE-C2-29 54 521. Each of these arrangements includes a rotating frame with an axis of rotation which is inclined relative to the vertical. The rotating frame includes several receiving mandrels which are arranged with uniform spacings in circumferential direction and at an acute angle relative to the axis of rotation, so that the receiving mandrels are aligned vertically in the loading station underneath the coil forming chamber and in the region of a transfer unit are inclined relative to the transfer unit. The transfer unit receives a coil from a receiving mandrel and transfers this coil to a conveying unit which is equipped with elements for displacing the coil stop surfaces of the mandrels. The rotating frame is constructed for a plurality of receiving mandrels as a coil and displacement disk whose axis forms an angle of less than 45.degree. with the vertical and an acute angle with each axis of a receiving mandrel. The receiving mandrels are mounted on the wire coil and displacement disk so as to be raisable and lowerable by means of lifting devices. In the construction according to DE-C2-29 34 439, each receiving mandrel is additionally constructed with a spreading device and with a single drive actuating the spreading device.
The known arrangements have several disadvantages. Thus, the arrangements require a particularly high structural height with components of the arrangement being located in two planes. For this purpose, the arrangements require substantial foundations which to a large extent are below mill floor level in a foundation pit. A frame of steel girders in a plane above mill floor level is provided for conveying the coils. The coil tilting device or the rotating frame with the coil transfer unit and the conveying system, as well as the corresponding rotating devices, lifting devices and travel devices result in extremely high investment and operation costs, particularly energy costs, as well as substantial maintenance.